


i don't believe in ghosts

by badkindofbutterflies



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ellie Miller (Broadchurch) Needs a Hug, F/M, Minor Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller, Unfinished Business, joe needs to die lmao, suck a toe joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badkindofbutterflies/pseuds/badkindofbutterflies
Summary: joe asks ellie to meet him to talk about seeing the boys.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller, Ellie Miller & Joe Miller (Broadchurch)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	i don't believe in ghosts

_[ Do you remember a day in October? ]_

Four years after Danny’s death, Joe was standing on the very cliff that Danny had threatened to jump off the night Joe had killed him. Beside him, his ex-wife Ellie Miller, who’s dark brown eyes were empty, emotionless. It was just after midnight, Joe releasing a puff of breath as he glanced down at the woman he’d betrayed.

_[ The leaves were falling just like me when it was over ]_

“I’d like to see the boys again. S’why I invited you up here. Wanted to talk in private.” Joe muttered, rubbing his forehead and glancing at Ellie. She was silent in response, hence why he continued on, “Been four years. I’ve changed.” A scoff escaped Ellie’s lips, “You murdered a child, Joe. A child that you were attracted to.” She wrinkled her nose, staring intently at the horizon beyond them. “You ‘aven’t changed. You’re just saying that to help your case.”

_[ One more day of sorrow and I'll struggle to stay sober. ]_

Joe grit his teeth together, glancing back at the cabin Danny had been murdered in. Ellie watched, narrowing her eyes and keeping them on him as he turned to look at the cabin fully. “I loved him, El. I didn’t want him to die.” His voice went soft and it made Ellie feel nauseous.

_[ Hope to see you later when I get older ]_

“I just wish that people would hear me!” The sudden burst of anger from Joe sent alarm bells off in Ellie’s head, but she remained cool and collected in the wake of his emotions. “They look at me and they see a murderer and paedophile and, and-” “You did that, Joe. That’s exactly what you are.” Ellie cut him off, her voice icy. Joe started in surprise at how cold she was being, a hurt look entering his eyes as he looked at her, “We were happy, El.”

_[ I still remember the smell of your perfume ]_

“You and me, remember? And then the boys.” Joe smiled, but Ellie had had about enough. Her teeth gritted together as if she wouldn’t snap as long as her mouth was tightly shut. That didn’t work though and her anger boiled over, “You were happy! You were happy because you got everything you wanted!” Her lips were curled in a snarl and she began to stalk away from him.

_[ It hasn't left me since the day you made me blue ]_

“I got nothing!” Joe shouted after her, “I have nothing, Ellie!” He roared, beginning to storm after her. Ellie spun around with such fury that Joe halted as soon as her eyes met his. “You had the boys! You had me! You had your paedophilic fling with Danny! You could stay home and didn’t ‘ave to lift a damned finger to help me pay for our mortgage and our groceries and our clothing! You were so, so damn comfortable, Joe.”

_[ I think I saw you but I know I'm not supposed to ]_

Joe was silent, staring at her. He let out a faint laugh, his eyes burning with anguish, “You’re picking up his accent.”

Ellie started a bit at that, frowning, “What?”

Joe rubbed his face, “Hardy’s, his accent. You’re picking it up.”

Ellie rolled her eyes, “When you live with someone, that’s bound to ‘appen.” She muttered, causing Joe to glance around nervously.

“Does he know you’re here?”

“No. He’s working a case right now, on a stakeout.”

Joe nodded, digging his heels into the ground. “El, please, just let me see the boys. One time.” He whispered, gazing at her.

Ellie stared at him before she let out a baffled laugh and shook her head, “No. You don’t come never ‘em. You so much as sniff in their direction, I’ll ‘ave your head cut off.” She snarled with the ferocity of a mother, who’s only goal was to protect her children.

Joe started towards her, “Ellie, please!” When she shook her head, tears in her eyes, he then turned to anger, “You’ll regret this! You’ll wish you never let me go!” He spat, Ellie staring at him through narrowed eyes. “Back up.” Ellie spat, “Get away from me!” She grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at him, “Go, get!” She picked up another and chucked it at him, fury and tears in her eyes. Joe stumbled backwards, trying to dodge his ex-wife’s line of fire. “Ellie, stop! Stop!” He didn’t realize how close they were to the cliffs and began to feel his foot slipping. Rocks crumbled underneath his weight and he screamed in terror, “Ellie, help, help me!” He reached out for her as she approached, thinking she was going to grab his arm.

She didn’t.

_[ I must be dreaming 'cause I don't believe in ghosts ]_

As he fell down towards the beach, his eyes were on his ex-wife. Before he collided with the ground, he swore he saw Danny standing beside her, older now - same age as his Tom - and with his hand on her shoulder.

That was the last thing he saw before he died.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways joe sucks and needed to die lmao   
> ellie is the best bean and deserves all the love


End file.
